


There's No Place Like Home

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Realization hit him one morning as he brushed his teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chizuruchibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chizuruchibi/gifts).



> Written for the October 2013 Monthly Challenge on Paint It Red and the transformation challenge on fan flashworks. Also a birthday present for Chizuruchibi.

Red John's long-overdue demise brought about a major transformation in Jane's life, and yet it took him some time to realize the full extent of this change.

It wasn't the first time he met Lisbon's lips for a kiss, nor the first time he made love to her; realization hit him one morning as he brushed his teeth, and Lisbon complained about the fact he kept squeezing the tube of toothpaste in the middle while he should do it from the bottom.

He dropped his toothbrush and pulled her to him for a crushing hug.

"Thank you," he murmured warmly, inhaling the scent of blueberry about her hair. She'd tried the new shampoo he'd bought a couple of days ago, and he made a mental note to look for that specific brand the next time he went to the grocery around the corner.

Lisbon relaxed into his embrace, her fingers twirling the curls at the nape of his neck.

"What for?" she asked at length. "Saving a toothpaste tube from your clutches?"

He chuckled softly, then maneuvered so that he could look her in the eyes. "For being home to me."

Her eyes were even more beautiful when she smiled.


End file.
